A Twist In A Fairytale
by JIAYINGGG.xx
Summary: Jamie Loal is an adopted child. When she moves in with the Cullens, curiosity begins to take over her. What happens when Emmett accidentally says 'real heartbeat? With hilarious outcomes when Emmett plays pranks with J, and the Volturi visit,what happens?


A/N : Most POVs for this chapter will be Jamie . Please read and review . It means a lot to me !

Jamie's POV

I am an adopted child . It's been six months since I moved in with the Cullens . I've been trying to get answers about why Emmett said 'real heart beat' . Rosalie kicked him for saying that phrase . Although this is the perfect family , I need and want answers . I can't live with so many question marks revolving around my brain . I need answers . I'll get answers by my ninth birthday , I hope…

Edward's POV

Do you see what happens when you mix a secret with Emmett McCarty Cullen ? THIS ! Now Jamie's been asking so many questions , 'why did Em say real heart beat?' , 'why are your hands so cold?' , 'how do you move so gracefully when all I do is stumble and fall like Bella?' . A cute little five year old should not be asking questions and given answers that will put her life in danger with mythical creatures like us vampires . What's gonna happen, I have no idea . Ask the psychic pixie .

Emmett's POV

Fine , it's my fault . I'm sorry I'm bad at keeping secrets , it's just not my nature to . I don't know what else to say or do .

Rosalie's POV

Sometimes , my monkey man can be so frustrating . We brought in a little baby girl into the family so that it'd be me and Esme's second chance to have a baby . We just want to provide her with a _normal _lifestyle . I don't want to put her life in danger by telling her that we're vampires and let the vampire royalty , the Volturi , capture her . It's just not right . Other than Edward and Bella who are keep to themselves in a few ways , some of the other vampires might let slip anytime . And considering the fact that Jamie can be so clumsy at times , she might fall and shed blood. What happens when Jasper's eyes turn from gold to coal black? And he'll look so thirsty , I shudder to think of the consequences . Let's just hope what I predict won't come true , and since Alice has predicted nothing will happen in the near future , let's just hope that nothing goes wrong , because after all , I'm betting on Alice .

Jamie's POV

"Bella!" I shouted. Whenever I watched High School Musical or Camp Rock, I would **have **to call Bella. She was one of the people whose hands I could squeeze when there were exciting or romantic parts, and one of the people whom I could cry to because of how sad some of the parts in the movie were and who wouldn't get bored just sitting with me and hearing how off-tune my singing was compared to Gabriella or Mitchie.

"Coming! Is it another DCom?" Bella asked, sounding really bored. No matter how tired she was of a Disney Original Movie , she would never sound so bored. Was I playing gooseberry or something because she was going out with Edward?

"Am I disturbing you guys or something? Like, you two have a date on?" I inquired when Bells came down the stairs in a jacket and jeans while holding Edward's hand. Edward chuckled, for no rhyme or reason. Was I doing something stupid. WAS IT ONE OF THOSE DAYS WHEN I FORGET TO WEAR MY DRESS PROPERLY?!

"No, darling. Just…" I stopped Bella before she could continue her sentence.

"You just need a bag to match you outfit. Bye, see you at dinner. I can live a day without someone listening to my singing!" I smiled, turning my eyes to the TV.

"Hey! I'll hear your singing, I will!" Alice ran over. Somehow, their running was always so fast, I could never catch up with them. They all made up the same excuse, I was too small-sized to be compared with them. I don't believe it, not for a second. Not even a millisecond, but hey, I don't want to spoil Alice's hyper mood by asking one of the questions she really hates. So I'll just let her laugh at my singing for today while Esme cooks.

"Sure, my hyper pixie of a sister," I laughed, resting my head on Alice's shoulder. I caught a whiff of her sweet scent, someone no matter how many perfumes I sniffed at, they never compared to Rosalie's, Alice's or Esme's scent.

Alice's POV

Oh my god ! Finally , I'm getting a real baby sister ! She's cute , funny , a klutz and totally adorable . Although cute and adorable are the same thing but WHAT-EVERRRR . I love Jamie so much ! Argh , hyperventilating . This baby is so cute, she's watching Camp Rock. Somehow, instead of covering my ears while she sings, I'm actually okay with such singing, I even find it cute. Change the topic! Okay , premonitions about … her first kiss , her first love , her first dance, oh how cute is that boy, the Volturi, her wedding. Wait what?! THE VOLTURI? No…this can't be. What's Aro doing?! Ashes…? What's happening? No…why? Why's Jamie dying? No, this can't be…Aro's a friend of Carlisle's. No! My sister! She looks so young…she's only nine at this age! She can't die so soon, I would be guilty. Not just me, what about the rest? Especially Edward, he'll be guilt-stricken for even letting us have our way at getting and adopted human. Oh no…what am I gonna do?!


End file.
